


The Veteran

by Medie



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just can't understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Veteran

She's just a kid. I can't believe Superman actually thinks she's ready to join the Justice League. What's she going to do? Fit saving the world in between Introduction to American Literature and Psych 101?

Well, he thinks she's ready and who knows? She might be. I'm no expert on the Kryptonian culture, no idea when they're considered of age, and for all I know she's well past the age they consider mature.

None of the others seem ready to disagree with Superman so, who knows? Maybe she is ready.

Flash certainly thinks so, the way those two have been getting along, but I suspect that has a lot more to do with the fact she's cute and blonde and about his age than it does about battle readiness.

It's hard to believe they're the same age but maybe it shouldn't be. They aren't so different.

They're both too damn young.

Either that....or I'm too damn old.


End file.
